Would You Rather?
by phantales
Summary: danisnotonfire/AmazingPhil Phanfic. Dan and Phil get a little saucy after filming a video. Slash included.


**A/N: Whoa, this is long, almost 2300 words! Anyway, this is the Dan and Phil (aka Phan) fic that I've been writing for the past few days. It contains a fair bit of dialogue and references to Dan's "Would You Rather..?" video that he posted back in June, and that's where the title comes from. It's the reason I wrote this, and there might be a sequel or two based on some of their other videos. Anyway, thank you for reading this! I love you :3 xoxo Rue**

* * *

><p>Dan and Phil sat on the couch, tossing out ideas of what to make their next videos about.<p>

"What if I made a Would You Rather video with you?" Dan suggested, his voice stained by an English accent.

Phil nodded slowly. "Am I going to be your guest or something?"

"Yes. Who else would I ask? Chris and PJ are on holidays, and my subscribers love you."

"Fine then. What will we do on my channel?" Phil asked. His eyebrows raised in a questioning expression.

In secret, Phil had a slight crush on Dan, who knew that Phil was bisexual, but was sure Phil didn't like him in that way. They were best friends, why would he do that to him?

"Honestly, I have no idea. What do you want to do?" Dan sighed.

"Y-uh... I don't know. Maybe one of those drawing games."

"Yes, do one of those!" Dan agreed, completely oblivious to what his best friend came close to admitting.

Phil internally sighed with relief. He didn't want Dan to find out about his crush - at least, not yet.

Dan opened up his laptop and started typing. Phil peered over his shoulder and saw what he was posting a bulletin about.

"I will be making a Would You Rather video in a week with a guest, so there'll be a link in a little while about where to put your questions for it! I'll be picking my favourites in five days so ask some good ones ^.^"

"Sometimes you're really gay sounding," Phil snickered.

"When have I sounded gay?" Dan asked, sounding much more flamboyant than he had intended to.

Phil giggled. "There's just something in your voice that makes you sound really gay."

Dan shot him a disapproving look. "Well, I'm going to go home and start work on this video. I'll see you in a week." He stood up from the couch and tucked his laptop back into his bag. "Also, do you want to stay at my house or something in a few days? My parents and siblings are going overseas for a holiday or something and I'd rather not be by myself for a week."

"Why would I go to your house when you can come to my apartment?"

"Hm, I suppose. I prefer it here anyway. There's less brown."

"Exactly. Just come over here with all your things when your parents leave, and yeah."

"Okay. See you in five days." Dan turned and left the apartment, heading back to his house.

Phil laid back on the couch, thinking about what could happen in a full week with Dan. His mind ran wild and he imagined feeling Dan's skin on his fingertips, moaning under him. His jeans grew tighter as he thought about it more. A knot formed in his stomach. The idea of Dan screaming his name, voice filled with pleasure, brought him so close to orgasm that he nearly came, there and then.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and undid his fly, breathing heavily. He pushed his underwear down, off his manhood. His erect cock was then grasped by his shaking hand, which pumped up and down. Beads off pre-cum leaked out of the tip, which served as lubricant. He imagined thrusting into Dan and jerking him off simultaneously. Dan's moans echoed in his mind, and sent him over the edge. Strings of white burst over his shirt and hand. He exhaled in pleasure.

I need to get cleaned up, he thought, getting off the couch and striding into the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and then set to work on his new video.

A week later, Dan was back at Phil's, ready to film his video.

"Hey everyone! So last week on my second channel I asked you guys for your suggestions for questions for a Would You Rather video," Dan gushed, gazing into the camera. This was about his fifth attempt at properly saying the intro. "Now, I did want to do this with somebody that you haven't met before, to you know, jazz things up a bit, but you guys weren't having it, so I've ended up just doing it with…" he said, sounding exasperated in the last section of his sentence.

He slid further to his right so that Phil could enter the frame.

"Hey everyone!" Phil smiled.

"I hate you," Dan said facetiously, arms folded. Phil pouted. "You ready?" Dan then asked excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Let's do this!"

They began to dance stupidly. Phil then started to ask Dan the questions that the people had sent in. Dan's answers were generally stupid, sarcastic, or marvelling at how ridiculous the question was.

"Would you rather French kiss a llama or be trapped in an invisible box so everyone thinks you're a mime… but you're not?"

"I find llamas hot anyway, so that wouldn't be a problem." Dan internally chuckled.

Phil proceeded to put Dan's llama hat on, to which Dan began to seemingly stuff the llama in his mouth. He groaned humorously, Phil wailing in protest beneath him. He only protested because he wished he was that llama.

Phil took the hat off, Dan picking fluff out of his mouth. "That was disgusting," he frowned.

Phil screwed up his nose at the next question. "Should we do this one?" he asked wearily. Dan leaned over and looked, cracking up at it.

"Yes, but I'll censor what it is. I wonder if anyone will be able to figure out what you say."

Phil sighed, and asked it. "Would you rather drink a bucket full of horse semen or swim in a pool full of period?"

Dan shuddered. "This is a tough one… probably the swimming one, as you just have to swim through it as opposed to drink it."

Phil asked more and more questions, some boring, some unspeakably obscene.

"Would you rather eat a plate or streak naked?"

Dan was taken aback by this one. "How the hell would you eat a plate?" Phil looked at him as though to say, _don't try it._ Despite that, Dan got up and went into the kitchen to retrieve a plate. He sat back down and bit is with moderate pressure. It made a blood-chilling sound.

"Oww!" he giggled.

"Oh, that's a terrible noise!" Phil cried.

"My teeth hurt," Dan pouted.

"C'mon, let's get this finished," Phil said.

They continued to plough through questions, each one getting more and more stupid and disturbing. They ended up changing sides as time went onwards.

"Would you rather play strip poker with Delia Smith or lick a pavement?" Dan's eyes widened as Phil read the question. "You could rub pancakes on her," he snickered. Dan giggled.

"It's a win-win either way, really, isn't it?" Phil smiled at his idiocy. "Okay, I've got some for you Phil!"

"Ooh."

"Are you ready?"

_That sounded a bit sexual, _Phil thought. "Yeah," he responded.

"Would you rather eat a cat or fuck a duck?" Dan asked. Phil's eyes widened, and he was speechless. Dan giggled at the thought.

"Eat a cat… no!" Phil shouted in realisation of what he'd said. Dan laughed.

After Dan had finished asking Phil some obscene questions, Phil leant down to try and read some more. Just as he did, Dan picked up a Totoro plushie and smacked Phil in the face with it.

"Aah!" he screamed.

They somehow changed seating arrangement again, and Phil noticed something.

"Hang on… we've been filming this for about half an hour and I haven't noticed that T-shirt?"

"What?" Dan asked. "What's wrong with this?" he said, half sad, half laughing. "Wildcats! I'm not gonna stop, not gonna stop 'til I get my shot!" he began to sing. "Bet on me!"

Phil then threw the Totoro at his face.

"Okay, okay," Phil said. "Shut up. Would you rather eat a poop-covered banana or put a Guitar Hero controller in your butt?"

Dan looked horrified. "In what!"

Phil's eyes quickly travelled downwards from Dan's face, then back up. Dan reached over and grabbed one of his controllers.

"Yeah, I don't really see that happening…" He reached over and put it back. "Poop me up, Mr Banana."

"That sounded wrong."

Dan laughed and said, "next question." He folded his arms and waited for the horror.

"Would you rather propose to your year nine English teacher or bum a squirrel?"

Dan cracked up and responded, "I would much rather bum a squirrel."

Phil paused for a moment and said wearily, "really?"

"Yeah.""Wouldn't that like, kill the squirrel?"

"That's not my problem," Dan said quietly, but nonetheless flamboyantly.

Phil looked at him as if to say, _you sound like a complete and utter homosexual._ This time Dan caught his gaze to which he replied,"What? How did that sound gay? Don't be getting any ideas."

Phil disregarded the last sentence. "It just did. And have you realised you've been mouthing the words to half the questions?"

"Really?" He looked puzzled.

"You have."

"Oh well then, get on with it."

Many more questions were asked, ones that would be cut from the final video. They came to the last question, which Phil said aloud to Dan.

"Finally," he exhaled.

"Would you rather have me in your videos or Megan Fox?"

Dan chuckled. "As if that's a question."

"Well, who would you pick?" Phil asked.

"Megan Fox…" Dan said. Phil frowned, looking genuinely sad.

"Why?" he said quietly. The tone of his voice made Dan feel bad.

"Cause she's Megan Fox?"

Phil stood up and walked over to the door. Dan turned and looked at him as he said, "I'm going to get Megan Fox surgery on my face…"

"I don't want-"

Phil cut him off, finishing his sentence. "And a giant thumb."

"AmazingMegan," Dan laughed. Phil returned to the room and slid over the couch, making sounds to accompany it. "Okay, I think that's enough… get your butt out of my face!"

Dan then went on to talk to the camera about his Tumblr. He ended the filming by making a heart over his face and moving towards the camera while saying "bye".

"Do you know how funny that looks from here?" Phil snickered, tapping away at his laptop.

"Shut up. Come over here and help me edit."

In that short time, Dan had already uploaded the video to his computer, and was cutting and replacing pieces.

Phil walked over and sat beside Dan, watching what they'd just recorded. They giggled at parts, and frowned at others.

"You did sound really gay at that part you know," Phil said, not looking at the screen anymore.

"Oh, thanks."

"Your laugh is adorable," he thought aloud.

"What?"

Phil was shaken out of a dreamland. "Nothing."

"No, you said my laugh was adorable. Phil, I thought we talked about thi-"

He was cut off by Phil's lips pressing against his harshly. His lip was split in the collision between mouths. His eyes widened, he thought that Phil had agreed not to do anything like this. He broke apart from his pursuer briefly.

"Phil, I thought we talked about this," he repeated. "I thought I told you."

"Dan, I don't care. You're gorgeous and I think you're amazing," Phil said hurriedly, looking into Dan's eyes for some glimmer of acceptance.

Dan stared at him, and pushed his hair out of him face. "Phil…"

"Just, shh." Phil put his hand behind Dan head, and kissed him again. Dan melted into the kiss this time, Phil's lips fit perfectly with his. Their lips moved together, their hands exploring each other's bodies.

Phil pulled off Dan's shirt, lips disconnecting for just a second. Dan's hands slid up Phil's shirt, fingers trailing over his stomach, sending tingles down Phil's spine. Dan's hands then travelled lower, finding their way into Phil's underwear, where his member was already erect. Dan's lips curved into a smile as he pushed Phil onto his back, taking dominance.

Clothes were shed quickly, their skin never fully disconnecting. They were sat there in their underwear, lips still moving in unison, hips grinding together.

At this point, neither of them could wait any longer. Phil pushed down Dan's already low-riding underwear, exposing his cock. He broke the connection of their lips, and began to suck his organ. His tongue ran up and down, causing Dan to expel pleasured moans from deep in his chest.

The head of his cock touched the back of Phil's throat, to which he gagged. He continued to pleasure Dan, not caring about how uncomfortable it is.

"Phil," Dan moaned, running his fingers through Phil's hair. He pushed Phil off him, and sat on the couch. He motioned for him to come and sit on his lap, after getting rid of his cock-blocking underwear. Phil clambered onto Dan's lap, lowering himself onto Dan's now-lubricated member, gasping in pain and lust.

Phil's hips worked in a jagged pattern as he slid up and down on Dan. Their breath came unevenly, panting softly. It wasn't long before Dan felt a knot forming in his stomach, getting tighter and tighter. The more Phil drove onto Dan, the closer he came to orgasm. The knot in his stomach released in unison with him, his seed spilling inside of Phil, who moaned softly.

Dan pulled out, and grasped Phil's cock, pumping it with speed. He used his tongue to lick up the bead of pre-cum that leaked from the slit. Phil tangled his fingers in Dan's hair and forced it down his member, letting out a cry as he released in Dan's mouth. Dan spat it on the sofa after Phil's orgasm had subsided, internally glad it was made of leather.

His eyes met Phil's, and said, "this is never happening again."


End file.
